parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugo Hood Part 19 - Hugo and Hugolina Get Married/The Happy Ending ("Oo-De-Lally (Reprise)")
Cast *Robin Hood - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Little John - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Alan-A-Dale - Clopin (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Maid Marian - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *Lady Kluck - Padme Amidala (from Star Wars) *Sheriff of Nothingham - Darth Vader (from Star Wars) *Friar Tuck - Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Prince John - Makunga (from Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *Sir Hiss - Coconuts (from Sonic X) *Trigger and Nusty - Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) *Otto the Dog - Baloo (from The Jungle Book) *Skippy Rabbit - Dumbo *Sis Rabbit - Stephanie (from LazyTown) *Tagalong Rabbit - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Toby the Turtle - Young Simba (from The Lion King) *Mother Rabbit - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Elephant, Hippo, and Rhino Guards - Cats (An American Tail), Train Robbers (from The Brave Engineer), and The Dantinis (from Croc) *Robin Hood As A Fortune Teller - Rainbow Dash (from My Little Pony: Freindship is Magic) *Little John As A Fortune Teller - Duchess (from The Aristocats) *People of Nottingham - Various Cartoon Animals and Humans *Robin Hood as a Stork - Manny (from Ice Age) *Robin Hood disguise as Old Man - Taran (from The Black Cauldron) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Horton (from Horton Hears A Who) *Crocodile Captain - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) *Toby's Father - Marlin (from Finding Nemo) *King Richard - Yoda (from Star Wars) Transcript *Clopin: (plays his guitar, arrives on time, and chuckles) You know, I thought we'd never get rid of those two rascals, but lucky for us folks, King Yoda returned, and, well, he just straightened everything out. (Makunga and the guards are working, until he whimpers when something lands on his foot, and as Coconuts chuckles, the church bells chime as Clopin) *Clopin: Say! We'd better get over to the church. Sounds like somebody's gettin' hitched. *Crowd: Long live Hugo Hood! (as Hugo and Hugolina, now married, walk out, the crowd cheers) Hail Hugo Hood. And Maid Hugolina. Long live the two. (the crowd laughs) I cannot believe it. (as Master Yoda comes out) Long live King Yoda! *Yoda: Oh, Friar Kenobi, it appears that I now have an outlaw for an in-law. Yes, not bad. (he and Clopin laugh) *Young Simba: Gee, Dumbo, how come you're goin'? *Dumbo: Well, Hugo's gonna have kids, so somebody's gotta keep their eye on things. *Anakin: Ho-ohh! (blows the engine's whistle, and as the passengers climb into the train, the train pulls away) *Padme: Oh, I've never been so happy. *Crowd: Long live Hugo and Hugolina. Long live King YOda. Hail the couple. Long live us all. *Horace: Hey, here come the bride, Jasper. Present arms! (as Jasper obeys and gets up, he shoots an arrow onto the back of the train) *Clopin: (chuckles) Well, folks, that's the way it really happened. (as the train gets on full speed, the last car clears the stage, when the engine blows its whistle) *Chorus "Love goes on and on Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally Golly, what a day Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally Golly, what a day" *Narrator: The End. Another Julian Bernardino Production. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts